Shadows
by dinoRAWR2919
Summary: Finn and Jake have met two people who they believe to be humans! Janelle and Rodney start joining Finn and Jake on some of their adventures! But when they learn that creatures from the shadow dimension are coming to their dimension, things start getting tough. Also... what are Janelle and Rodney hiding? Is there more to those wolf and fox hats than appears?
1. Shadows in a Forest

I'm Janelle. Janelle Lucero to be exact. I have a light grey wolf hat, with my brown bangs poking out of the front and my two sort of longer pieces of hair hanging on the side of my face. I have a Turquoise spaghetti strap shirt, a golden belt, a black, mid-thigh skirt, and golden cuffs on my ankles and wrists. I also have a grey wolf tail with a white tip. I live in a forest with my boyfriend Rodney.

I was running. Running for my life. I could hear the beast's distant footsteps as it came into view from the corner I turned a few seconds ago. _That thing is after me. Run. Run! RUN!_ Was all I thought as I ran through the dark forest at night. I was panting with exhaustion, slowing down, allowing that beast to slowly start to catch up to me. I sat down in front of a tree and held my wolf-hatted head with brute force. I brought my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth. My tail wrapped around my ankles. I looked up at the full moon. The beast came closer and closer. I closed my eyes shut as it was about to bite. Then I heard rustling, a thud, and then a screech from the beast.

I opened my eyes to see Rodney, with his fox hat with white tipped ears, his light green shirt that had two leather straps criss crossing his chest and back that he used to carry his sword, his darkish blue shorts, black shoes, and swishing, red-orange tail that had a white tip. I let go of my head and rested my hands on the floor, my knees still tight to my chest. The screech was heard after he stabbed the beast's hand. The beast was in the shape of a grizzly bear. It was a shape shifter. It had skin as black as charcoal and skin smooth as silk. I knew this because when I first saw it, it was a bunny. The beast stood on its hind legs to try to attack Rodney. He pulled the sword from the beast's hand and stabbed its stomach. The beast screeched in pain as it fell to all fours. Then the boy pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed the 'bears' head. A bright light burst from the cut. Then more light exploded out of it. A few ghost like creatures flooded out from said cuts. Then the beast exploded with a huge burst of pure white light. I shielded my eyes to protect them from the immense light.

When I opened my eyes again, it was daytime. Cute little creatures like bunnies, squirrels and foxes hopped around. A few butterflies were fluttering around some newly grown colorful flowers. I looked towards my boyfriend. He looked even better in the daytime. I was still on the ground with my knees to my chest and hands on the floor. He turned around to look at me after he finished examining the forest as well.

"Are you ok Janelle?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me to examine me, his tail still swishing behind him.

"I-I'm fine now, thank you. Geez... what was that... thing?" I said confusedly.

"Ok. I was asking around and I hear that thing is called a "Shadow". It's attracted to blood, souls and fear." He said with bitter apparent in his voice.

"Glad to see you're ok." He said with a warm smile. Our faces got rather close as he talked to me. I love his face. c: Rosie pink lips, caring, soft hazel eyes, a cute little nose and a slight blush on his white colored checks. He looked amazing.

"Thanks for the help. I'm so glad I have you." I said with a soft smile as well and a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad I have you too." He said as he stood up. "Here, let me help you up." He said as he stretched out an open hand. I took his hand, which had a firm but soft grasp as he pulled me up. Apparently not knowing his strength, he pulled me really close. Our faces were not more than 3 inches apart. I smiled a small smile. He smiled back.

"Rather close aren't we?" I asked as I backed away a little with a smirk on my face.

"Hahaha yeah." He laughed softly at my remark.

"C'mon, we should be getting home." I said as I started walking back. "Coming?"

"Haha yeah of course I am!" He said as he jogged up to me and we walked back to our small house.

TIME SKIP

Our small home had five rooms. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room and a bathroom. One bedroom belonged to me and the other, to Rodney. It was starting to get really late so we decided to get ready for bed. We took turns taking a shower, got into our pajamas which, surprise surprise, were for me, a grey fur shirt and pants that had a white belly which gave me the look of a wolf and for Rodney, and entirely red-orange outfit that made him look like a fox.

"Goodnight Rodney!" I said to him from my bedroom door.

"Night!" He said to me from his bedroom, which was right across the hall from mine. I walked over, gave him a hug, and went to my room. I closed the door, walked towards my bed, crawled in, and blew out the candle that was lighting up my room. I layed in bed slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	2. We come in peace?

**:P Hey. So I'm continuing this. I notice in all of my stories, I never put a disclaimer so... I-**

**Finn: SHE DOESEN'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR JANELLE AND RODNEY!**

**Thanks Finn... *Glares at him***

(Rodney POV)

The next day, we decided to go for a walk out in the grasslands. Me and Janelle were calmly walking through the grassy fields when we came across a large tree that seemed to be made into some sort of house. A small, light blue object was sitting on a bench outside of the house. Me and Janelle got on all fours and started creeping up on it to see what it was.

(Finn POV)

Me and Jake were sitting inside eating breakfast while BMO was outside listening to music. Jake had started getting annoyed by BMO only turning up his music when told to turn it down, so he sent our little robot friend outside. We thought we heard movement from outside where BMO was about ten minutes after we sent him out.

"Ugh. What's BMO doing now?" An annoyed Jake asked.

"Dunno. Let's go check." I suggested.

(Janelle POV)

Me and Rodney were so close to it. It looked like a machine with a face and it was listening to music. One of my ears drooped down in curiosity. The little machine then, all of a sudden, got up and went inside the tree. We watched through the windows as it went up to a room on a higher level of the house. I looked at Rodney as though asking him if we should follow. He responded with a smile and a nod, then, proceeded to climb up the side of the house with me following him. After a minute of climbing, we reached the window where the mysterious object was. Me and Rodney climbed in through the window.

(Finn POV)

We heard movement coming from our bedroom now. We decided to go check there. Slowly, Jake and I walked closer to our room. I reached for the knob and turned it.

(Rodney POV)

The room was dark and the only light came from the object's face. Janelle and I creeped up behind it to get a closer look. The little object went to a side of the room where there was a bed and an open drawer filled with blankets and a pillow. Its light turned off and we were left in total darkness, minus the light from between the blinds of the closed windows. Suddenly, we heard a noise. Slowly, the knob started to turn. Janelle and I froze. Our ears perked up as we heard a voice. "H-Hello?" A strange male asked. He sounded young. "Is anyone in here?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you are, get out of our room!" An older sounding male's voice said.

"Dude, that's not very nice." I heard the younger one say to the older one. Janelle and I stayed deathly quiet in fear of what these two strangers could do to us. We silently crawled to a corner of the room.

"Hello?" the young boy asked again. The door opened a little more and I could see the young boy's face. He screamed in surprise when he saw my glowing, cat-like eyes and jumped in the room, sword ready and aimed at me. I glanced over at Janelle to make sure she was safe. The dog was staring curiously at her and she was staring right back with nothing but wonder in her eyes. I looked back at the scared looking boy with a sword aimed at me.

"Uh... we come in peace?" I said, hoping he wouldn't kill me. My ears drooped. I closed my eyes and waited for him to strike. But he never did.

"Oh. Ok. Here, let me help you up." He said, reaching his hand down towards me. I looked at it hesitantly, then grabbed it and he pulled me up. I looked over at Janelle again and saw the dog pick her up.

"I'm Rodney and this is Janelle" I said while motioning to myself then Janelle. Janelle smiled and waved.

"What are your names?" Janelle asked them.

"I'm Finn." The boy with the white hat said while pointing to himself. "And this is my brother and best friend, Jake the Dog!" He said, motioning towards his dog friend. The dog stretched his arms and twisted them together.

"Whoa!" Janelle said in wonder. "He's magic? That's so awesome!" she said while smiling. Finn smiled back and for some reason... watching this made me blush and feel a little mad at Finn...

"So if you don't mind me asking, what kind of creatures are you? We know a vampire. Are you guys vamps? Oh! Or you could be a candy person! Or are you a Hyoooman? Yeah! You guys look like hyoomen. Because of the hats." Finn asked making the 'ooo' in 'Hyoooman' really long.

"Actually... no. I don't even know what a Hyooman is." I said.

"You're not hyoomen? Or anything else I could name? Does that mean you're... human?" Finn asked.

"Well... sort of..." Janelle said softly.

"So... TWO humans? In our house? After all this time?" Finn's speech got faster and faster as he kept going on about being the last human in Ooo which was pretty sad. I looked around the room we were in when he finished. It was relatively small with a bed covered in animal hides (that sent a shiver up my spine) and a drawer with a pillow and a blanket in it. There were a few drawers, a nightstand and a little shelf full of math knick-knacks. Suddenly, the little object's screen lit up, startling me and Janelle, causing us to literally jump across the room and land on our two feet behind Finn and Jake.

"Oh Finn, who are the guests?" It said in a cute little robotic voice.

"W-What is it?" Janelle said while drooping her ears in fear, while mine did the same.

"I am BMO." It said.

"He's our video game console." Finn said. "And he's harmless!" He said as he picked it up and held it in his arms.

"So, are you from around here?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but our house is deep in the woods. It'll take us five hours to get back and it's already getting dark." I said.

"Do you guys wanna sleep here for the night?" Jake offered.

"Sure!" Me and Janelle said at the same time after thinking about it a little.

"So, how do you wanna sleep?" Finn asked.

"Are you guys ok with sleeping on an air mattress?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Janelle said with a smile. Lucky for us, Janelle had packed both of our PJ's in case we had to camp out somewhere. She had a little bag for carrying things on the side of her belt.

TIME SKIP!

"Hey Janelle." I said to her.

"Yeah?" She replied as she turned in the bed to face me.

"Goodnight." I said to her giving her a hug goodnight. She hugged me back.

"Goodnight." She smiled at me in the dark and pecked my cheek. She turned around and began to try and fall asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I hugged her from behind.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she turned around and threw her arms around me too.

**Ugh so much editing! With the whole knew look I made for my OC's, I've had to change almost the entire story! Please enjoy it as much as you did before! RAWR! (- ' w ' -)**


	3. Introductions

**Hey sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently but my computer broke. Well it's fixed now so... yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything here except the story line and the characters Janelle and Rodney.**

(Janelle POV)

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. As I sat up, I realized that I wasn't at home anymore but still in Finn and Jakes house with Rodney. I got out of bed and looked around. I was in a small looking living room with a little table, this wooden couch and some decorations here and there.

"Janelle, are you awake?!" Someone yelled down to me. I think it was Jake.

"Yeah I'm awake!" I yelled back. I looked around and stood up.

"Hey breakfast is ready! Finn and Rodney are already eating!" He yelled. I started walking towards the smell of the food. Eventually I found the kitchen. I sat between Rodney and Finn.

(Rodney POV)

Janelle came in and sat next to me. I smiled at her a bit and she smiled back. Then she started slowly eating.

"So... What's your home like?

"Well," Janelle started. "It's basically just a small cabin in the middle of the woods. There's a lake nearby so there's plenty of Fish to eat." She stared at Finn, waiting for a reply.

"So you guys just live alone in the forest?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Bacon Pancakes that's what it's gonna make, bacon pancakes!" Jake sang as he walked into the dining room from the kitchen carrying his own plate.

(Finn POV)

It's been three days since Janelle and Rodney had been at our house now. They were visiting us today. We were sitting on the couch playing BMO and relaxing now. Then I realized something.

"Hey, nobody knows you're here except for me and Jake." I said while motioning towards the people I was talking about.

"Yeah I guess so." Rodney said while shrugging.

"How would you two like to go to the Candy Kingdom and meet Princess bubblegum?" I suggested. Janelle nodded and Rodney said sure. I notice Janelle didn't really talk much...

TIME SKIP!

We approached the big graham cracker walls and strolled through the pretzel gate. I noticed Janelle and Rodney staring in wonder at all the candy buildings and people and well... everything. Then we arrived at the magnificent candy castle where PB lived and worked.

(PB POV)

I was working in my lab when a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" I called. I stopped what I was doing to listen.

"Hey PB it's me Finn!" He said. I heard him whisper, "PB stands for Princess Bubblegum by the way." to someone.

"Oh come in Finn!" I yelled through the door. He opened the door and walked in. Behind him was Jake and... a strange looking girl with a wolf hat, a turquoise spaghetti strap shirt, golden belt , black skirt, golden cuffs on her wrists and ankles, a wolf tail, and white shoes and a strange looking boy with a fox hat, a light green shirt with leather straps making an 'x' across his chest and back, darkish blue shorts, a fox tail, and black shoes. The girl was almost as tall as Finn and the boy was a little shorter than the girl.

"Who's that?" I asked politely while motioning to the two.

"Oh this is Janelle and Rodney." Finn said while motioning to them.

"Oh well I'm Princess Bubblegum! You can call me PB." I said. I walked over to examine them.

(Janelle POV)

The pink princess walked over to me and picked up my right arm. Then she walked over to Finn and picked up his right arm. She made a small 'Mm Hm' noise and walked over to Rodney. She studied his face, head and hair. Then she walked over to Finn and pulled his hat off.

"Hey!" He yelled while trying to get it back. I looked at him and realized his hair looked almost exactly like Rodney's except his was a bit longer. Finn blushed when he noticed me staring and I quickly looked away.

"Wait Finn, calm down I'm just trying to do something." PB said. Finn crossed his arms and huffed. PB examined his face, which made him blush. Then she examined his hair, making him blush more. PB made another 'Mm Hm' noise. Then she stepped back and pondered for a moment.

"Hm... Wait... You two are Human!" She burst. I was surprised by her intelligence. I nodded to confirm her hypothesis. She smiled at me. She walked over and grabbed my hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you two!" She said, walking over to Rodney to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." We said in unison.

"Whoa that was weird." I said. He just shrugged it off.

"Well, now that you've met PB, let's go see Marceline!" Finn said.

"Or I could see you." Said a voice from behind Finn, making him jump. He turned around to reveal a girl with raven black hair, a red spaghetti strap shirt and some black jeans floating behind Finn.

"This is Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Finn said to us. Jake was cowering behind Finn. The girl bared her fangs at the dog, making him hide his face deeper into Finn's leg.

"Cool!" Me and Rodney said in unison.

"We've been saying things in unison surprisingly often." Rodney said while staring at me.

"Weird." I said, shrugging it off.

"And who are these two Finnegan?" The vampire asked, turning right side up. The nickname made Finn blush a little.

"Oh this is Rodney and Janelle!" Jake said while pointing at us.

"Nice to meet you!" She said. Then she hissed at Jake, making him scream. Me, Rodney, Finn and Marceline were laughing hysterically.

(Rodney POV)

Janelle was upstairs taking a shower and Jake was out with someone named Lady Rainicorn. Me and Finn sat on the couch watching a movie on BMO.

"So... how did you and Janelle meet?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was walking through the woods as a small, small boy. Maybe about eight years old? And she was crying by a lake. Her parents were killed by a pack of wolves that she managed to get away from. So she and I are both orphans. Both my parents died around my time of birth." I explained.

"Oh." He said. He looked down at his knees.

"Hey Finn." I added.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back up at me.

"How come you never take off your hat?" I asked, pointing at his head.

"Um... I don't know... I just don't like people looking at my hair I guess." He said.

"Hey so, how old are you?" I asked. I never actually knew his age.

"I'm 14. And you and Janelle?" He responded.

"We're both 13." I said.

"Oh. Cool." He said. "So..."

"So what?" I asked.

"So you and Janelle are dating?" Finn asked.

"Well... yeah..."

"Do you really love her?" He asked.

"Well, yeah! Of course I love her!" I said while blushing a bit. My ears drooped as I looked up at the ceiling. I began to remember some fun moments we've had before. Like, cooking together and junk.

"I have a lady too. Her name is Flame Princess." Finn said. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes, seeming to be remembering things about her too.

"Who's Flame Princess?" I asked curiously.

"She's princess of the Fire Kingdom. Her dad had her locked up in a lamp there for her entire life until one day, I was feeling sad about being rejected by my FIRST crush so often, so Jake secretly went out to find a new "love interest" for me. He brought back an angry and confused Flame Princess." He said the last sentence with a small chuckle.

"Oh." I said in response, smiling a bit at the anecdote.


	4. Crazy Dreams

(Janelle POV)

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the living room. Both of the boys seemed to be in a state of nostalgia.

"... Huh? Oh! Hey Janelle! Ready to watch the movie?" Rodney said, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah. What are we watching?" I asked.

"Heat. Signiture. 4." Finn said. He paused after every word to add effect.

TIME SKIP!

"That movie was AWESOME!" I said.

"Yeah! That ending was so unexpected!" Rodney said.

"Crud, you guys stayed late again. You guys wanna crash here again?" Finn said after looking out the window and seeing it was dark outside.

"Sure. We're lucky I always have our PJ's when we go somewhere." I said pulling out mine and Rodney's PJ's. After Jake set up the bed again, me and Rodney fell asleep and I began to dream.

DREAM TIME!

_Janelle was looking at Finn and Rodney. They were in two spheres being held by a black, shadowy figure. It was in the shape of a girl. The figure stepped closer, revealing the figure to be the exact same size and shape as Janelle. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the girl causing Janelle to close her eyes. When she looked back, she was looking at herself, but with red eyes and darker grey fur. The other Janelle suddenly grew in size until she stood to be about fifty feet tall. Then... she dropped the small spheres that held Rodney and Finn. Janelle tried to react but she wasn't a fast enough runner. Both spheres hit the ground with a loud smash. A full sized Rodney and Finn were laying on top of the broken glass. They were covered in blood and horribly mangled from all the cuts from the glass. Then the other Janelle shrank to regular size, turned black again, and sucked the souls from the two boys. With tears in her eyes, Janelle slowly backed away from 'Janelle'. But 'Janelle' was faster than Janelle. She grabbed her, turned into a horrifying shape, and opened its large mouth and held me above it. Then it dropped me._

"AH!"screamed as I sat up. I panted and looked around. My scream had woken up Rodney, but not Finn and Jake, because it was a quick scream that wasn't a high pitched shriek.

"Are you ok, Janelle?" Rodney asked me tiredly.

"Y-Yeah... just had a nightmare..." I said to him as I lay back down.

"Oh." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. All my fear from the dream immediately left my brain, and I slowly fell asleep as he stroked the back of my head.

**Sorry that this is an EXTREMELY short chapter. It's just, this dream is important to the story. And there's not much else I can add to this chapter so... RAWR! (- ' w ' -)**


	5. Boy, I love suspense :D

(Janelle POV)

After I woke up during sunrise, I decided to stay in bed with Rodney though. His arms were still around me, so I started hugging him again. I pecked his cheek again and snuggled close to him.

(Rodney POV)

I had only pretended to be asleep when Janelle had woken up. She had woke me up, but I didn't want her to feel bad so I tried to go back to sleep. But then she got back into bed, hugged me, kissed my cheek again and snuggled close to me. I hugged her tighter to let her know I was awake. Slowly, we both fell asleep again.

TIME SKIP!

I woke up about an hour later, feeling hungry, so I went to go to the kitchen. I was surprised to find Jake, making coffee.

"Oh, hey Rodney! What kind of coffee do you like?" He said politely.

"Uh... French Vanilla please." I said awkwardly. "Why are you awake right now?" I asked.

"I always wake up around this time." He said as he continued to boil the water.

"Oh." For a second, I thought I saw two shadows moving behind the door to the kitchen. But those weren't regular shadows.

"Jake, do you know what 'Shadows' are? And I'm not talking about the one that shows up behind you when a light is turned on."

(Jake POV)

The shadow things slowly slipped through under the door. Then they stood up off the ground as almost exact replicas of Finn and Janelle and brought out shadow swords. 'Janelle' lunged for me and 'Finn' ran at Rodney. I lost track of Rodney as I grabbed a sword and deflected 'Janelle's' attack. Rodney screamed and I turned around to see that 'Finn' had cut his shoulder. I turned back around and attempted to attack 'Janelle'. She quickly dodged and struck at me, glazing my side, but still cutting me. Suddenly, the real Finn and Janelle burst through the kitchen door with weapons ready. 'Finn' and 'Janelle' turned towards Finn and Janelle and ran to attack them. Finn and Janelle counter attacked. I quickly went over to Rodney.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How bout you? Did he get you?" He asked politely.

"Naw I'm good. But you're not. Look at those cuts!" I said as a few clangs were heard as swords clashed in the background.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I examined his wounds. He had a deep one on his shoulder, one on his side and a really bad one on his arm. All three were heavily bleeding.

"Here." I stretched my arm to a kitchen cabinet and grabbed some cloth to wrap his wounds.

(Janelle POV)

My sword and 'Janelle's' shadow sword kept clashing and clanging as we made identical strikes each time. Finn and 'Finn' looked the same.

"Finn!" I yelled. He responded but did not turn around. "Switch enemies! If I fight 'Finn' and you fight 'Janelle' our attacks won't be the same!" I yelled. Finn back flipped away from 'Finn' and to 'Janelle' and I ninja rolled towards 'Finn'. Immediately 'Finn' started to attack me.

"Janelle! Where are their weak spots?" Finn yelled as he blocked an attack.

"It's on their he-" I was cut off by a great pain on my head and blackness.

(Finn POV)

"It's on their he-" But before she could finish, 'Finn' hit Janelle with the hilt of his shadow sword.

"Janelle!" I yelled. But then 'Janelle' also hit me with the hilt of her shadow sword and I was enveloped in darkness.

(Jake POV)

Rodney eventually passed out from blood loss but I stopped the bleeding and I was gonna go help Finn and Janelle, but before I could get up, someone hit me from behind and I was out cold.


	6. What a Plan

**Hey guys! I'm FINALLY back! Sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger... I had to visit my dad and I couldn't bring my laptop on the plane. Well enough about my life. BACK TO DE STORY!**

(Finn POV)

Slowly, I began to wake up. The world around me was a haze. I could feel something against my back. It felt like, three people. I looked down at myself and realized I was tied up. I looked behind me and saw Janelle, Rodney and Jake still unconscious and tied up as well.

"What's going on here?" I asked myself quietly. I looked around the room. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. The room was dim and there were crates everywhere. The walls were made of bricks. Then I felt someone behind me move.

"Ugh, where am I?" Rodney said. I felt him move more.

"Rodney! You're awake! Do you remember anything that happened to us?" I asked him.

"Hm... I dunno Finn, my memory is kinda hazy about that right now." He said.

"Huh? Where am I?" Janelle said as she awoke.

"Oh good! Janelle's awake too!" Rodney said.

"Janelle, do you remember why we're here?" I asked her.

"Uh... no. I can't. Where are we?" She replied.

"I'm not sure... looks like an abandoned warehouse." Rodney said.

"Ugh... Huh? What's going on?" Jake said as he awoke. He looked around. "Finn? Rodney? Janelle? Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." I said. "Do you remember why we're here?" I asked.

"Uh... am I supposed to?" He said.

"Yeah he doesn't." Rodney said.

"Glad to see you're all awake." A voice that sounded like mine said.

"Uh, Finn that sounded a bit evil." Jake said.

"It wasn't me!" I said.

"Of course it wasn't!" Said Rodney.

"Rodney, how do you know?" Janelle asked him.

"That wasn't me either!" He said.

"It was us idiots!" A voice that sounded like Janelle's said. Four shadows walked into the dim light. Suddenly, the room was full of light coming from flood lights posted around the room. The four shadows were clearly in the shape of Rodney, Janelle, Jake and I.

"We are the leaders of the shadows." 'Jake' said.

"If you're wondering why we have you here, rather than killing you immediately like we usually would, let us explain." 'Rodney' said.

"You see, a shadow needs an object to mimic. If there is no object, there is no shadow." 'Finn' explained.

"We Shadows can mimic from sight. But in order to obtain color..." 'Janelle' explained.

"We would need a little help from some magic." 'Jake' said.

"And in order to do that we needed some help from your friend here." 'Rodney' said as another flood light turned on, revealing a tied up, Lady Rainicorn.

"Lady!" Jake said with worry. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH HER?!"

"Simple. One of us is going to take her shape." 'Finn' said as 'Janelle' walked over to her and laid down on top of her. Her shape quickly flattened and stretched into a flat Lady Rainicorn. 'Lady' stood up and became three dimensional again.

"Pin (Finn), Jeikeu (Jake), Lodeuniwa (Rodney), Jyanel (Janelle), yeoboseyo. (hello)" She said. She then walked up beside her comrades.

"Ok, Lady do you're thing." 'Jake' said. 'Lady' then used her black horn to color the three shadows. She then proceeded to color herself like Janelle and changed back into her. They were exact replicas now.

"Now that we are you, we can kill you now." 'Janelle' said. At this, I got an idea.

(Jake POV)

"You're right. There can't be TWO of each person now can there." Finn said. "Go ahead and kill us."

"FINN! What the NUTS is wrong with you!" I yelled at him.

"Uh... not the reaction expected..." 'Jake' said. 'Rodney then started walking towards us with a shadow sword.

"Finn, we have to do something!" Janelle said as me, her and Rodney struggled to free ourselves. Finn sat there smiling. Slowly, 'Rodney' approached Rodney.

"I'll kill you first" 'Rodney' said. That wiped Finn's smile off his face.

"N-NO! Y-you should kill me first. I'm stronger than him and more likely to escape." Finn said as 'Rodney' prepared to stab Rodney in the heart.

"Hey!" Rodney said.

"Finn what are you thinking!" I yelled.

"You're right." 'Rodney' said, ignoring what I said. "I'll kill YOU first"

"N-NO! Finn! C-C'mon! Do something!" I yelled. Finn just sat there smiling again.

"W-Why are you smiling? It's creeping me out! Stop it!" 'Rodney' said. Finn then frowned and closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. "... Better..." Rodney pulled his arm back, readying his aim. He pointed his sword straight at Finn's heart.

"We're waiting!" 'Jake' yelled.

"I'm aiming!" 'Rodney' said as he continued to straighten his aim. Finn opened one eye and stared at the sword. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since our first clash of swords!" 'Rodney' yelled as he plunged the sword into Finn's heart.

"**AHHHHHHH**!" Finn yelled in pain. His head then fell to his chest.

"FINN!" We all yelled. I looked at Finn. He was still smiling.

('Rodney' POV)

I plunged the sword into his chest, full of glee that I finally killed Finn the Human. He screamed in pain. What a joyful sound for my ears.

"FINN!" His friends yelled his name. I looked at Finn. He smiled at me.

"W-Wha?" I said, confused as to why he was still alive. I then looked to where I stabbed. Finn had moved the slightest bit when I had stabbed him. I ended up stabbing his arm instead. I pulled out my sword and stared at him. "You clever boy. But that only bought you a little time." I said to him as I readied my sword for another strike.

"No." He said. Then the ropes fell off him and his friends. "It bought us freedom." I had cut the ropes in a vital area, causing them to untie and free them.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" 'Finn' yelled at me. Finn and his friends stood up, ready for another fight.


	7. Lumping Drama

(Finn POV)

We all prepared for battle. Then suddenly, someone had the _world's greatest idea. _

"Ok, everyone. Fight against someone who ISN'T your look alike. If you do, the fight will last forever." Jake said.

"Wait Jake-" I tried to tell them but was interrupted by 'Rodney' attacking me.

5 MINUTES LATER (AN: BAHAHAHA! You missed 5 minutes of epic fighting! :D)

"Wait... who's who?" 'Janelle' or Janelle said.

"Who's the REAL Jake?" I asked.

"Where's Finn?" Jake or 'Jake' asked.

"I'm right here!" 'Finn' said.

"No, I'm the real Finn!" I said.

"I'M CONFUSED!" Jake or 'Jake' yelled in frustration. 'Rodney' or Rodney started pacing back and forth.

"How in the world are we gonna figure this out?" he asked. Suddenly, he tripped and fell into a puddle of water. All the color washed off of him and 'Rodney' was revealed.

"Aha! So, he's the shadow! Now we know I'm me and he's him." Rodney said. Then, he pinned down 'Rodney' and brought out his dagger. "This is for all the people who I had to watch DIE at your hands!" He yelled as he plunged the dagger into 'Rodney's' head. Then, light started bursting out of the wound. More bursts of light escaped and finally, 'Rodney' died in a burst of light with a high pitched scream. Rodney stood there. Where 'Rodney' had once been, there was grass, flowers and butterflies in the shape of a human. We all stared at Rodney.

"... I... should probably just... stand back here..." He said as he walked to the back of the group, blushing.

"... ok... now that we know how to reveal the shadows, we have to splash everyone with water." I said as I picked up a bucket. "And since I know I'M the real me, I'll splash myself first to prove it." I said as I dumped the water on my head. All the color stayed on my body. We all turned to 'Finn'. He looked around at everyone. He then ran up to me, grabbed my arm, and spun us around so fast, that I actually dried up. When we stopped, we both dizzily held our heads.

"Oh great!" Janelle or 'Janelle' exclaimed.

"Hm... I have an idea!" Jake or 'Jake' said. He ran off somewhere and came back holding a ridiculously huge bucket full of water. (I mean, seriously. That bucket was about 5 feet tall. O.o) "Everyone hold your breaths!" He said as he suddenly dumped the water on everyone. Both Janelles jumped out of the way in time but 'Finn' and 'Jake' were revealed. Me and Jake quickly grabbed our swords while they were distracted and stabbed their heads, like Rodney (Who was also caught in the water :3) had. Both shadows ended with the same fate as their comrade leaving a human and dog shaped patch of grass and flowers. Me and Jake looked at both Janelles.

"... Sorry. Quick reflexes. You know..." They said at the same time. Rodney stood still, just shaking. He mumbled something about being part something really getting to him.

"How do we know which ones which? We're out of water dude!" Jake said.

"Like this." One of the Janelles said. Suddenly, 'Janelle' lost all her color and started to change form. She grew huge. He tail started growing longer. Her teeth grew noticeably longer and sharper. Her arms grew short and her legs grew huge. A snout grew from her face and she became... a dinosaur?!

"WHAT? Where did she become a DINOSAUR?!" I exclaimed.

"We shadows have been around longer than you think." 'Janelle' said in Janelle's voice (Only with a slight hint of a growl).

"Whoa..." Janelle said.

"I'm... gonna go free Lady..." Jake said as he ran off towards Lady Rainicorn.

"THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP JAKE!" I yelled sarcastically. I readied my sword and as did Rodney and Janelle.

"Remember the weak spot is in the middle of the forehead!" Rodney yelled as he ran towards the shadow.

"HAHAHA! I'm QUEEN of the Shadows! It'll take MUCH more than a simple stab in the head to kill ME! And my name's not 'Janelle'. It's Regina Umbra! Latin for Queen Shadow!" Regina yelled.

"What an original name." Rodney said sarcastically.

"Whatever... REGINA. TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Janelle said.

"Oh and Finn Human!" Regina said playfully.

"WHAT YOU COW?!" I yelled as I stood in place, hoping that her playful mocking voice meant nothing bad was about to happen. Rodney and Janelle stood in place as well.

"I have a surprise for you." She reached her tiny dinosaur arm behind her back to some invisible pocket. And brought out an unconscious... Flame Princess?

"Flame Princess! YOU LET HER GO!" I yelled as I ran at her. But then she raised up the unconscious girl to her mouth and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Another step and she becomes my dinner. Soul, blood , body and all." Regina said mockingly.

"... What do you want Regina?" I said in almost a hoarse whisper.

"RODNEY! JANELLE! FINN! SOMEBODY! I-IT'S LADY! TH-THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Jake yelled from afar.

"WHAT?!" Me, Rodney and Janelle yelled at the same time.

"NOW?!" Janelle yelled.

"JAKE'S A FATHER?!" Rodney yelled

"YES! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Jake said desperately.

"Guys, I'll go help him. You stay and battle." Janelle said to us. We nodded in agreement of her plan. "I'M COMING JAKE!" She yelled.

"Now then... what do you want Regina?" I asked again.

"Well, I either want you two dead and the rest of the world become my new shadow kingdom so my subjects can feast on all the current residents." She started.

"Or?" Rodney asked.

"Or I would like you two to become my two personal slaves with me in the Shadow Kingdom." She finished.

"... And if we choose the second option, what'll happen to Janelle?" Rodney asked.

"And Flame Princess and Jake?" I added.

"They'll be set free." Regina answered. "Which option do you choose?"

"..."

(Janelle POV)

"Don't worry Lady, Janelle is here to help us. She's a friend of Finn's." Jake said as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"Ah! Apa!" Lady said.

"I know Lady. It'll be ok. Just push." I said calmly.

"Whoa, Janelle, you speak Korean?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yeah, I took a class back home." I answered. (AN: I really didn't. I just thought it would sound cool, :3)

"Ok Lady, everything will be fine." Jake comforted his girlfriend.

(Rodney POV)

"..."

"Well?" Regina asked. I looked at Finn. He nodded sorrowfully. I drooped my ears and nodded back.

"We accept option two. Now free our friends Regina!" I yelled. Regina then returned to the shape of Janelle and put down FP. She walked towards us.

"Congratulations! You two are now my head servants." She said. She made a hand gesture and me and Finn were suddenly inside two crystal spheres. Regina made another gesture and me, Finn and the crystal prisons shrank and flew into her hands.

"Wha?" I asked from inside my prison. Regina walked towards Jake, Janelle and Lady. We saw Jake and a very tired looking Lady hugging and Janelle surrounded by bouncing, playful, energetic and colorful... Rainicorn Puppies! There was a regular Rainicorn with blue skin and orange hair and a long rainbow body, a Rainicorn Puppy with a Dog head and a Rainicorn body and a Dog tail, one with a light orange Rainicorn head and a stretched out Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple Dog body and a Rainicorn tail, one with a Dog head, a horn and Rainicorn body and tail, and a Dog with a horn on her head and with Jake's stretchy powers and Lady's Rainbow powers. Jake saw Regina coming and stood up. He ran at full speed towards us and lunged. But Regina took a step to the side and Jake flew by into a pile of crates.

"Ow..." He groaned and got back up. "What do you want Regina?" Jake asked. He got into a fight stance. Then he saw me and Finn in her hands. "Finn! Rodney! What happened?" He asked.

"We... We had to... to protect you guys." I said sorrowfully.

"Had to what?" Jake asked with worry in his eyes.

"We... we became her personal slaves." Finn answered. Regina started laughing and there was a sudden flash of powerful light. Jake's shocked and worry filled face was gone now. We were transporting to the shadow dimension.

**OH. MY. GLOB. THE DRAMA! What do you guys think? Will Finn and Rodney REALLY be Regina's personal slaves for the rest of their lives? What of the Rainicorn Puppies? Oh and sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff. Anywho, what'll happen to everyone? Read on to find out.**


	8. Shadow Dimension

(Finn POV)

The Shadow Kingdom was surprisingly bright for a kingdom of shadows. Every building and object was made out of different colored lights. But walking around were the Shadow People and Animals. When Reina got there, at least 5 Shadows tried to get me and Rodney, and it was horrifying. But Regina finally managed to get us to her castle. She placed us on two golden stands that were basically just two golden rods with a bowl like thing on top to hold us.

"You'll transport out of the crystal spheres when I need you. Oh and if you don't do what I say, I'll feed you to my subjects and go destroy your world." Regina stated simply. She left the room and two shadow servants walked in. When they saw us, we could barely see them licking their lips. This was gonna be a long rest of our lives...

(Janelle POV)

"So they're gone FOREVER?!" I asked, horrified by the news I just heard. Tears filled my eyes and my ears drooped. I could have sworn I also heard myself whine a little.

"No. We're gonna get them back." Jake said with determination.

"But how are we gonna get to the shadow dimension?" I asked.

"PB." Jake said as he started walking out of the warehouse with Lady and the puppies following close behind. I decided to follow to.  
TIME SKIP!

When we arrived in PB's lab and explained everything to her, she was horror-struck.

"My only hero and his friend are gone FOREVER?!" She said as she clutched her heart and held on to a counter beside her.

"No. We're going to get them back." I said. She calmed down a bit and stood up straight again.

"How?" She asked as she smoothed out her dress.

"We need you to build us a portal to the Shadow Dimension." Jake said.

"Well, lucky for you I still have the trans-dimensional machine that took you to Aaa." PB said as she pulled a sheet off of the very machine she spoke about.

"Awesome! Let's start it up!' Jake said.

(Rodney POV)

The two servants were still in the room alone with us. They were very animalistic compared to their leaders. (Most of which were dead.) They seemed pretty hungry. They actually started walking towards me and Finn. Finn freaked out and started running away. Well... trying to anyway. The sphere he was in just kept spinning in place. I huddled as close to the edge as I could as the two Shadows neared us. I closed my eyes and waited for them to smash the sphere's and eat us alive. I heard a smash from where Finn was and looked to see what happened. Finn had actually run so fast, that the sphere spun off of the stand and fell to the floor. A full sized Finn was now sitting on the floor, trying to steady his vision. When the two Shadows comprehended what happened, they hissed and grabbed Finn.

"Ah! HELP!" He screamed.

I jumped against the side of the sphere and braced as it fell towards the floor. When it did, I was dizzy for a moment. When my vision started to clear up, I saw that one of the Shadows had gotten me. I looked towards Finn. The other Shadow had started the slow and painful process of sucking out someone's soul. Finn screamed in pain as his crème colored soul was slowly being sucked out of his body. Suddenly, the Shadow holding me also started sucking out my soul.

"AH!" I screamed. The pain was so unbearable. It felt like all my insides were being slowly pulled out from my mouth. It felt like my bones were being crushed and my heart beat faster than the speed of sound. A shriek came from my right but I was in too much pain to figure out what was happening at the moment.

(Janelle POV)

When we arrived in the Shadow Dimension's Castle, we saw Rodney and Finn having their souls sucked out!

"Finn! Rodney!" I screamed in horror. I don't think they heard me over their blood curdling screams of pain though. Jake quickly stabbed the Shadow holding Finn in the middle of its forehead. A loud shriek was heard. When the Shadow burst, Finn fell to the floor gasping. I quickly ran at the Shadow holding Rodney and jumped onto its back. I ran up the rest of its back and onto its head and stabbed it. A louder shriek was heard and Rodney and I fell to the floor. I landed on my feet and caught Rodney as he fell. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"A-am I... dead?" He asked. I laughed a little.

"No." I said. "Not on my watch." I set him on his feet and walked towards Finn and Jake. Suddenly, the doors opened.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?!" Regina shrieked as she walked in. This time, she walked in bearing a crown that looked a bit like a star on the middle of her forehead. She was also now in the shape of a woman.

"Oh crap." Finn said when Regina looked at them and snarled.

"SERVANTS! Lunch is here..." She laughed as she walked out the door. "Oh, and now I'm off to take over your world!" She added as she closed the door.

As soon as she closed the door, five more Shadows came in. I brought out an interdimensional radio PB gave me and pressed a button.

"Uh... PB? TELEPORT US BACK **NOW**!" I yelled into the speaker. A flash of light overtook us as the five Shadows attempted to pounce on us. We teleported away just in time though.

BACK IN THE LAND OF OOO! :D

"PB! Regina is going to try and take over Ooo! How do we kill multiple Shadows if their weak spots are in the middle of their foreheads and nowhere else?" Rodney said to her.

"Hmm... do they have any other weaknesses? Like light?" PB asked.

"Well, their entire dimension is made of light, so I'm guessing no..." Jake said.

"Oh... then it must be the dark!" PB said enthusiastically.

"Well, in a way, they ARE the dark." I said.

"Um... Fire?" PB said hopefully. We all shook our heads no. I mean, she DID capture Flame Princess, and from what I've heard about her, I'm sure that fire is DEFINATLY not their weakness.

"Well, it takes days to prepare for war so we have about 5 days to think about it." Rodney said.

"Ok then, you all go home. I'll try and figure this out." PB said to us.

TIME SKIP! :D

I was in Finn and Jakes bedroom while Finn, Jake, and Rodney were downstairs playing BMO. I took off my hat. The fabric slipped past my ears and was off. I looked at the hat. The wolf ears didn't come off. Those ARE my ears... I had told the boys I was coming up to find a book or something to read, but really I just wanted to think. Suddenly, Jake burst through the door... while my hat was still off...

"Hey Janelle, did you fi- *GASP!* Y-your e-ears!" He said

"Shh! Careful Jake! I... I don't want Finn to find out..." I said. My ears drooped a little.

"So... you aren't human?" He asked.

"No... neither is Rodney... we're Zohum. People who look like a mixture of Humans and an animal." I said solemnly. I looked down at my feet.

"So... you guys are like hyoomen, but instead of fish people... you're animal people?" He asked.

"Yeah... I-I just don't want to tell Finn yet... he seemed so happy when he thought we were human... promise me you won't tell Finn?" I looked back up at him and whined a little.

"Promise." He said. My ears perked up and I smiled. I put my hat back on over my head

Finn and Rodney walked into the room smiling.

"Did you find a book?" Finn asked politely.

"No. She's coming downstairs with us to play BMO now" Jake said with a smile. I smiled back.

**Ugh, I FINALLY updated! I'm soooo sorry I took so long! Please don't hate me! Review you're thoughts please! Thanks! RAWR ( -' w ' - )**


	9. Not Chapter 9

Hey guys. Sorry that this isn't an actual update. I just need to let you guys know that I'm changing Janelle and Rodney's appearances to this new design I made for them. Again sorry this isn't an update. But the new appearance could drastically change the story so... in fact, I may change the entire beginning. So prepare for what might be an entire new story.


End file.
